Losing Grip
by annieapple24
Summary: Draco is flirting with Hermione, but also every other girl in school, and Hermione is sick of it. What will she do to make him cut it out? M for slight violence, mentions of bad stuff like cutting, and swearing. Don't like, don't read.


Hermione watched as Pansy lightly punched his arm, laughing and flipping her hair. Her long, shiny blond hair that Hermione was so jealous of. She wanted to cut it off as she watched Malfoy put his hand on her thigh. Lucky bitch.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be mad at Pansy, no matter how big of a flirt she was. Pansy wasn't the one who she fantasized about at night, the one who flirted with her in the classes they shared. It was him. Hermione had to endure him flirting with so many girls. Even as they worked together on the Potions assignment and he flirted with her, he talked about all the other hot girls he liked.

Malfoy was a jerk, leading all those girls on, including her. As great as it made her feel, she knew he would never actually want to be with her. It made her feel disgusted with herself. She hated it.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Her hair was straightened with a slight wave remaining, no longer poufy and frizzy.<p>

She decided to wear not her regular school robes, but the ones she had had altered to fit her better. Madam Maulkin had said they complemented her curves. Hermione hoped she was right.

She grabbed her wand and the potion she had just perfected last night, and set off to the great hall to find Malfoy.

* * *

><p>As he came to, Draco knew something was wrong. He wasn't in his bed, he was upright. He opened his eyes to see he was sitting in some sort of dungeon. His arms were hanging from chains, and his ankles were chained to the cold stone floor. 'What the fuck?' he thought.<p>

Hermione heard him stir, and smiled. With a flick of her wand, the chains around his wrists were pulled almost all the way into the wall, forcing him to stand. She heard him yelp in pain. Another flick and his ankle chains left him no room to kick.

She knew the dark wouldn't be enough to hide her, so she bewitched his tie to slip off his neck and around his eyes as a blindfold.

She slipped out of the shadows, right up to his face. Time for him to learn. She placed her lips to his. Draco jumped and tried to pull back, but she wouldn't let him. She pushed forward. Malfoy refused to kiss her back, and as soon as she pulled away he shouted "Who the hell is there. What the fuck are you doing?"

Hermione chuckled, deciding not to answer. He would have to wait a little longer to learn who was finally teaching him a lesson.

She pulled back his collar and bit him hard on the neck. "Shut up." She growled, and tried to keep her voice low so he wouldn't recognize it.

Moving around his neck, she continued to treat him to little nips and licks occasionally she would stop to suck on a certain area.

She drew her wand again, pointing at his shirt, and cutting a line down through it. His chest was revealed to her, and it was gorgeous. She had seen his stomach a few times as he stretched after class, but nothing like this. Flat, smooth, sculpted abs from playing quidditch, and now she alone could do whatever she wanted to them. Hermione smiled.

She kissed down his chest, getting as much bare skin as possible. As she moved down, her tongue flicked his nipples a few times each, then continued lower.

His stomach, she dreamed at night of kissing it, making him moan, making him want her. Now she finally could. She kissed more, every inch, nipping and licking, wanting him, his taste.

Draco suppressed another moan. What the bloody hell was she doing to him? At least he hoped it was a she. He couldn't deny what she was doing felt positively amazing.

But who was this person? Probably one of the dozens of stupid bints that have a crush on him. Maybe it was Astoria, pissed off because he wouldn't have sex with her. Well, would it really be so bad? It felt amazing, and he could still stop whoever it was before they went too far. It didn't matter; he couldn't hold it any longer. He moaned. What she was doing felt too good.

Feeling her smirk, he thought maybe he should fight a little more. "Stop it. Stop it now, whoever you are." But he knew the attempt was futile as he groaned again.

Hermione kissed his chest a few more times before moving back up to his lips and trying again. This time, he moved against hers with passion, probably bruising her lips, but she didn't care. She was excited for the next part, revealing herself.

He didn't notice her move slightly to reach for something on a hidden table. One minute he's kissing her harshly on the lips feeling a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach, the next he felt something cold press against his abdomen, and the rest of his body went cold. His lips stopped moving as he recognized the feel. She had a knife pressed against him.

"What the fuck?"

Hermione giggled.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He whispered.

"You know, you are a bad boy who deserves to be punished. You play with the hearts of emotional teenage girls and expect no consequences. Dumb jerk."

Draco made to say something to this, but stopped as the knife edge pressed into his stomach harder, just barely nicking his skin.

"Shut up! You need to learn your lesson! Now, I had wanted to carve the word 'promiscuous' right there," she ran the flat side of the knife across his stomach, "But of course it's a little long. So maybe I could make a broken heart. That would make you remember."

"Please don't. Hermione, why are you doing this?" He whispered, feeling the knife cut through his skin a little deeper.

"Well you would know if you listened." She glared at him. "You may get good grades but you're a dumbass."

"Are you fucking crazy? Hermione, you can't do this." Draco exclaimed.

Hermione jumped up, pressing the knife against his throat. "Yes, I can do this, because someone needs to teach you. This isn't a joke, this is serious. What you are doing, this is what makes girls depressed and cut themselves or worse. Malfoy, girls are very breakable. We may put on a mask and say we aren't, but all it takes is one guy…" Here her voice broke and her eyes flooded with tears.

Images came to her. Pansy was picked up by Blaise, pretending to struggle under her weight even though she was model thin. Blaise dumped her into Draco's lap and she squealed. Draco smirked, motioning to his cheek, silently commanding her to kiss it. She smacked it gently, giggled, and ran off with Blaise hot on her heels. Draco was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, showing off his muscles to Astoria. She stroked his arms with an evil smile, gloating to all the girls with wide eyes staring at him.

Draco looked at her, caught between pity and bewilderment. He couldn't keep up with what was going on.

'I need to get out of here.' He thought.

Suddenly, the chains holding his wrists and ankles broke off and he fell on the ground. Hermione fell back, her knife skidding across the floor. She barely cared though, all the emotion she had been holding in was released as she began to cry.

Draco scrambled to his feet and paused. What had just happened? His thought had come true. He must've been in the room of requirement. But what should he do now. Hermione was just laying there crying, not even trying to stop him.

He looked at her, then across the room to the knife, and down to his stomach, bleeding only slightly. He wiped off the blood, but no more came to the surface.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

She rolled her head, not bothering to wipe her eyes. "Go ahead and leave, tell whoever you want. Guess I'll get expelled now. Actually I'll probably go to Azkaban for assault and whatever else you can get me charged with. I'm sorry. I'm just a girl. I let my emotions get away from me. I'm so breakable."

She rolled back with her forehead to the ground, her tears still coming, though the sobs wracking her body had subsided.

Draco stared as the girl he had liked for six years cried her heart out on the floor in front of him. He never told her, but lately he had not been able to hold it, flirting with her, exposing his feelings, even for the briefest amount of time. Later being ridiculed by Blaise for being a mudblood-lover, he flirted with other girls too. He hated it. He was only attracted to Pansy, but not nearly as much as Hermione. Now she was in pain because of him. She had done her job, she taught him his lesson.

He kneeled on the floor next to her, and gently rolled her over, pushing aside the hair over her eyes. She was still beautiful. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Before she could ask, he kissed her lips. She was too shocked to move, but that was okay. He enjoyed it until she pushed him off.

"Draco, don't mess with me. If you're gonna kiss me, you have to mean it."

"I mean it. Hermione the past six years I've-"

Draco was cut off by her lips pressing against his harshly. Her tongue almost immediately swiped at his bottom lip begging for entrance. He wanted to let her in, but he needed to tell her how he felt.

He pulled away and opened his mouth, but it was covered by Hermione's tiny hand before he could speak a word.

"Draco, I don't want a declaration of love. What I want is for you to quit teasing every girl you meet. Which I must add you are doing right now by not kissing me."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione was breaking out of her little shell. He liked it.

"Well let's just say I won't be flirting with other girls anymore. Hermione, I do love you. I've been obsessed with you for six years. If you're with me, I don't think I'll give a fuck if Blaise thinks I'm a mudblood-lover. I can tell him I've got the smartest girl to enter Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw to kiss."

Hermione couldn't suppress the goofy giggle. "Well I hope you know we won't just be kissing." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Draco just smirked and shook his head. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face gently with the side of his ruined shirt. Which speaking of…

"You owe me a shirt I hope you know." He growled and captured her lips against his. It was the hottest kiss Draco had ever had. Emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. Hermione's tongue felt so soft against his. Her hands were in his hair, keeping her anchored to him. It got to be so much that Draco couldn't breathe. He pulled away to gulp in fresh air and saw Hermione doing the same thing.

He recovered quicker than her, and begun treating her neck the same as she treated his. Biting, sucking, licking all over her collarbone. He placed his hands on the first button of her shirt, and asked silently with his eyes if he could continue.

Instead of answering, she began kissing him again and removing his robes and torn shirt. Her robes were already in a corner of the dungeon, so he began taking off her shirt button by button.

He broke the kiss when he took off her shirt to admire her. Her perky, small breasts were covered by an emerald green lace bra. She could just see her dark colored nipples through the sheer fabric.

He moaned at the sight and kissed down her chest to her stomach.

"Draco, we have a problem."

"What's that, love?" He whispered into her bellybutton.

"I told Harry I would be back for supper at 5:30. It's getting late."

Draco laughed. "Where does he think you are?"

"Oh he knows I'm here."

Draco looked at her questioningly. Harry knew what she was doing?

"I didn't tell him it was you, and I didn't tell him I was going to be torturing people, but he knows I'm here." She giggled as she repaired Draco's shirt and gave it to him, flawless as the day he had bought it.

"You little vixen. You know, you can't just go around torturing people. That's really wrong. Us guys have feelings too. Guys cut themselves and hate themselves too."

Hermione stopped and thought, feeling kind of bad for being so sexist.

"Come on. Let's stop thinking so morbidly and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Draco said, helping Hermione dress again.

They kissed once more before leaving the makeshift dungeon.

_Thank God._ Draco thought, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.


End file.
